1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of athletic training devices, and more particularly to a device for teaching proper basketball shooting techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 370,242; 3,820,783; 4,538,808; 4,565,527; 4,623,148; 4,717,149; 4,989,862; 5,160,138; 5,324,026; 5,354,048; 5,527,185; 5,599,016; 5,642,879; 5,738,600; 5,800,291; 5,813,926; 5,816,951; and 5,816,952, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse devices for teaching basketball skills.
Most patents disclosing various basketball training and shooting development devices are directed toward devices that are strapped to the arm, torso or hand of the player. Examples of some of these devices are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,783 and 5,816,952. A number of other patents require the shooter to shoot the ball through a rectangular opening (U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,527); over a blocking screen or obstruction (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,160,138; 5,642,879; 5800,291; Des. 370,242; 4989,862; 5,527,185; 5816,951); between ropes which define a shooting lane (U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,048); over bars (U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,016); between uprights (U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,926); and confined within a cage having resilient arms to simulate blockers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,808).
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical device for teaching proper basketball shooting techniques.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved device for teaching shooters and the provision of such a construction and method are stated objectives of the present invention.